1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, is currently used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic charge image formed on a photoreceptor through a charging process and an electrostatic charge image forming process is developed by a developer including a toner and is visualized through a transfer process and a fixing process.